doctorwhofandomcom_es-20200214-history
TARDIS del Doctor
La TARDIS del Doctor, o normalmente llamada "La TARDIS" -a veces llamada "La nave" (por el Primer Doctor) y también "La cabina de policía"- es una vieja TARDIS tipo 40 (TV: The Deadly Assassin, Victory of the Daleks) utilizado por el Doctor como su principal medio de transporte. Es capaz, como todas las TARDIS, de viajar a través del espacio y el tiempo. El Doctor viajó con ella desde el Big Bang (TV: Terminus, Castrovalva, AUDIO: Slipback) hasta por lo menos el año 100 trillones (TV: Utopia). Adquisiciones En su primera encarnación, el Doctor ayudó a construir su propia TARDIS (TV: The Chase). Otra fuentes indican que este de hecho la robó, a pesar de que pensaba devolverla (TV: The War Games, Planet of the Dead, The Big Bang, The Doctor's Wife, Let's Kill Hitler). Una fuente afirma que él robó la TARDIS de un señor del tiempo llamado Marnal (PROSA: The Gallifrey Chronicles), mientras que otras afirman que simplemente la robó de una "reserva" de TARDISes, después de que el modelo hubiera sido descatalogado (TV: The Deadly Assassin, PROSA: The Exiles). La propia TARDIS dijo que ella era una "pieza de museo", aunque no está claro si esto era literalmente cierto (TV: The Doctor's Wife). Ninguna de estas fuentes impide la posibilidad de que hubiera sido responsable de algún modo de su creación. De hecho, se afirmó que mientras el Doctor aún no viajaba con ella, había sido modificada y resconstruida. De acuerdo con este punto de vista, logró el control de la nave sin tener un vínculo mental con ella. Esto impidió que los señores del tiempo les siguieran, a diferencia de la mayoría de las veces (PROSA: The Taking of Planet 5). La intención del Doctor por no establecer un vínculo mental con la TARDIS, se ve enturbiada en parte por otras fuentes, que mostró tener una relacción significativamente metal con la nave. Por ejemplo, cuando la TARDIS le ayudó con su propia regeneración (TV: The Tenth Planet) y provocó una respuesta física en el Doctor cuando estaba cerca de la destrucción (TV: Journey's End). No obstante, un comentario más directo menciona que la misma TARDIS decidió irse y robó al Doctor (TV: The Doctor's Wife). Cuando Casa transmitió el alma de la TARDIS a Idris, la TARDIS le contó su versión. Al igual que en otras ocasiones, afirmó que estaba fuera de servicio, una "pieza de museo", cuando el Primer Doctor la conoció. También confirmó las fuentes de la mayoría de los anteriores, diciendo que el Doctor la había robado, negándolo él mismo y corrigiéndolo como que lo tomó "prestado". Además insistió que ella le había robado a él. Ella estaba cerrada y simplemente se dejó robar, porque quería explorar el universo y tenía la sensación de que serían una pareja ideal. De acuerdo con la TARDIS, las primeras palabras del Doctor al verla, setecientos años antes, fueron: } |} Modelo y tipo El número del modelo exacto de la TARDIS es un asunto de cierta confusión. El monje afirmó que tenía una TARDIS versión 4, mientras que la del Doctor era una primera versión (TV: The Time Meddler). El circuito de desmaterialización de la TARDIS del Amo era de una versión 2 en comparación con la versión 1 del Doctor (TV: Terror of the Autons). Sin embargo, no estaba claro si la TARDIS del Amo era de una versión 2 en su totalidad. Cuando el Teselecta escaneó la TARDIS del Doctor, sus sensores declararon que la nave era de Tipo 40, versión 3 (TV: Let's Kill Hitler). Durante una visita del Cuarto Doctor a Gallifrey, la TARDIS del Doctor fue llamado de forma inequívoca "Tipo 40". En ese momento, se dejó claro que todas aquellas TARDISes de ese tipo, habían sido oficialmente descatalogadas y reemplazadas por unos modelos más nuevos. Este nombre fue utilizado con mayor frecuencia después por el Undécimo Doctor, como excusa para una tardía respuesta a Winston Churchill (TV: Victory of the Daleks). Cuando la TARDIS tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con el Doctor, se hacía llamar simplemente como "Tipo 40" (TV: The Doctor's Wife). Exterior thumb|left|El exterior de la TARDIS del [[Décimo Doctor|décimo y Noveno Doctor.]]Casi todas las TARDISes son capaces de mezclarse con su entorno gracias a un mecanismo llamado "Circuito camaleón" o "unidad de camuflaje". Algunos modelos posteriores permitían al piloto elegir el exterior deseado, ignorando si habría sido lo natural o no a los alrededores (TV: Time and the Rani, Time-Flight). La TARDIS del Doctor parecía tener dos habilidades, tenía el circuito camaleón operativo. Antes de conocer a Ian y a Barbara, el Primer Doctor había aterrizado en Iwa, donde la TARDIS se hizo pasar por una roca en el desierto de un planeta (PROSA:''Deshilachados''). En Quinnis, el Doctor no estaba de acuerdo cuando la TARDIS aterrizó en un bazar y se convirtió en un puesto con un toldo a rayas (AUDIO: Quinnis). El Cuarto Doctor le mostró a Adric como la TARDIS podía cambiar de forma en una piramide egipcia, lo que hace suponer que se puede pasar por alto el circuito camaleón (TV: Logopolis). En cualquier caso, la característica que definía a la TARDIS del Doctor fue que el mecanismo de camuflaje se rompió poco después de asumir la forma de una cabina de policía londinense de 1963. Que funcionaba hasta que aterrizó en la chatarrería de IM Foreman. La nieta del Doctor declaró que la TARDIS había aparecido anteriormente como un andas y una columna jónica. El Doctor se sorprendió cuando vio que no cambió de forma cuando llegaron a un nuevo destino (TV:'' The Cave of Skulls). En un momento, el Undécimo Doctor explicó a sus compañeros porque tenía la TARDIS esa forma de caseta de policia, explicando como funcionaba el circuito camaleón: } |} A pesar de este aparente desprecio y del intento fallido de reparar el circuito camaleón (TV: ''Attack of the Cybermen), el Noveno Doctor llegó a un momento en el que se encariñó con su cabina de policía (TV: Boom Town). Es posible que la TARDIS también lo hubiera hecho, dado que, a pesar de las afirmaciones de que el circuito estaba "atascado", los detalles del aspecto de la cabina cambiaban de vez en cuando. Peligros Amigos y enemigos pudieron identificar la TARDIS por su forma invariable. Los Daleks (TV: The Chase) incluso tenían copias en miniatura de la nave para utilizarlas como prácticas de tiro (TV: Death to the Daleks). Los Cybermen la reconocieron (TV: Earthshock), asi como el operario del Guardián Negro conocido como la Sombra (TV: The Armageddon Factor). De vez en cuando, por casualidad, una cabina de policía real ahuyentó a un grupo de invasores alienígenas que iban a apoderarse de la Tierra, ya que la habían confundido con la del Doctor (PROSA:'' Useless Things). El capitán Jack Harkness vigilaba a ver su una "versión de" la cabina de policía aparecía entre los siglos XX y XXI (TV: ''Utopía). Los miembros de LINDA también conocían la forma exterior de la TARDIS del Doctor, así como Abzorbaloff (TV: Love & Monsters). Debido a que la forma de cabina de policía era relativamente fácil de reconocer, el Doctor intentó varias veces cambiar el exterior de la TARDIS sin éxito. Puerta En general, la TARDIS tenía dos puertas en uno de los cuatro lados de la nave. Se podían abrir hacia adentro y hacia afuera. La puerta derecha tenía una cerradura y en el panel de la puerta izquierda, había una réplica de un teléfono usado en las verdaderas cabinas de policía. Un letrero en la puerta pequeña enseña instrucciones sobre su uso. En la mayoría de las ocasiones, la puerta izquierda permanece fija. Igualmente, las ventanas de la puerta se observan en posición cerrada. Hubo varías excepciones en todas estas declaraciones. El Segundo Doctor, entró una vez por la parte superior de la TARDIS, levantando un panel en la que la lámpara del techo descansaba (PROSA: Peril at 60 fathoms). También intentó entrar a través de los paneles traseros, por las gateras ocasionales y una vez a través de la baliza central. Se indicó que estos por lo general funcionaban, pero no lo hicieron en este caso (PROSA: Heart of TARDIS). *La cerradura estaban a veces en la puerta izquierda, a pesar de que la entrada normal era supuestamente por la derecha (TV: Casi todos los seriales anteriores a The War Machines). *La puerta de la izquierda se utilizaba a veces para salir y la puerta derecha quedaba fija. *A veces, se podían empujar (TV:'' Rose, Father's Day) o tirar de las dos puertas (TV: ''The Runaway Bride, The Beast Below). *Las ventanas de las puertas y las de alrededor se podían abrir, al menos durante la presencia del Primer Doctor (TV:'' World's End, Desperate Measures, The centre). *El teléfono de emergencia estaba a veces en el panel derecho durante la presencia del Segundo Doctor en la TARDIS, pero durante el momento de su aventura en Dulkis, volvió a su puerta izquierda (TV: ''The Dominators). *Durante la primera encarnación del Doctor, un logotipo descolorido de St Johns Ambulance pudo verse en la puerta, aunque a veces era apenas visible debajo de la capa de pintura. Durante su segunda encarnación, ya no estaba allí (TV: The Dominators en adelante). Cuando la TARDIS se regenera al inicio de la undécima encarnación del Doctor, una nueva etiqueta de St Johns apareció (TV: The Eleventh Hour).thumb|Lobo Malo escrito en el panel del teléfono ([[TV: Turn Left)]] *La escritura exacta del cartel en la puerta del teléfono varía ligeramente con el tiempo - una vez se cambió por Lobo Malo (TV: Turn Left). *Por un tiempo en tuvo el circuito camaleón reparado por los Logopolitanos, el Cuarto Doctor instaló un pomo en el panel del teléfono. Esto sigue siendo una sutil y funcional parte del diseño (TV: The Empty Child). *En algún momento antes de morir inesperadamente en San Francisco, el Séptimo Doctor colocó un pequeño pomo en la puerta derecha (TV: Doctor Who). Este mango se mantuvo después de la "regeneración " de la TARDIS como consecuencia de la llegada del Undécimo Doctor (TV: Rose en adelante). *El Undécimo Doctor de alguna manera fue capaz de modificar las puertas de la TARDIS para poder meter a su compañero robot T-Rex Kevin, aunque nunca se explica o se muestra como hacerlo. Cerradura y llave Manejo thumb|El Undécimo Doctor sujeta la llave de la TARDIS mientras brilla ([[TV: The Eleventh Hour)]]Para entrar en la TARDIS del Doctor se utilizaba generalmente una llave para abrir la cerradura, tal y como era de esperar de una cabina de policía real. Sin embargo, la cerradura no correspondía con las llaves de una normal (TV: Black Orchid, Blink). Susan sugirió que la llave obligaba al usuario a introducirlo o la cerradura se autodestruiría (TV: The Survivors). Más tarde, la llave se convirtió en isomórfica (TV: Spearhead from Space). El uso de la llave por parte de varias personas que no eran el Doctor o aquellos a los que le se había dejado, sugiere que los controles isomórficos dejaron de funcionar. No puede abrirse con una llave normal Gallifreyan por ser un modelo obsoleto (TV: The Invasion of Time). Diseño y características El diseño externo de la llave ha cambiado con el tiempo. Por lo general, parecía ser una llave Yale corriente (TV:'' Spearhead from Space, Rose, en adelante). Sin embargo, de vez en cuando estaba un poco más adornada, con un motivo Gallifreyan (TV: ''Planet of the Spiders, Ghost Light, Doctor Who). La llave se podía modificar para rastrear y localizar la TARDIS, lo que le permite al Doctor encontrar la TARDIS si estaba a cien años de su posición (CÓMIC: The forgotten). La llave era conocida por expresar un enlace con la TARDIS al encenderse o al volverse caliente al tacto (TV: Father's Day, The Eleventh Hour). En algún momento, el décimo Doctor instaló un sistema que le permitió bloquear la TARDIS por control remoto utilizando un mando (como una broma, la bombilla del techo de la TARDIS brilló y se escuchó un pitido, similar a los utilizados con los vehículos de la Tierra). Era capaz de abrir la puerta a distancia (TV: The End of Time). También descubrió con la ayuda de River Song después de su aventura en la Biblioteca, que la puerta podía abrirse chasqueando los dedos (TV: Forest of the Dead, Day of the Moon), aunque esta función no se usa de manera habitual hasta la aparición del Undécimo Doctor. Configuración y apariencia del interior El interior de la TARDIS pasó a través de metamorfosis ocasionales, a veces por elección, a veces por otras razones, justo cuando el Doctor se regeneraba (PROSA: Invasion of the Cat-People, TV: The Eleventh Hour). Algunos de estos cambios eran físicos (con la participación de salas de control secundarias, etc), pero también se podía readaptar el interior del diseño de la TARDIS con facilidad usando el sistema de Configuración Arquitectónica (TV: Logopolis, Castrovalva, AUDIO: Relative Dimensions). El Quinto Doctor también llama a este cambio "tema de escritorio" (TV: Time Crash) y la TARDIS archivaba las configuraciones de las salas de control que quedaban en desuso (y aún siendo usadas). (TV: The Doctor's Wife) La TARDIS podía ademas crear y modificar salas por si misma. (TV: Journey to the Centre of the TARDIS) Rondeles Las paredes del interior de la TARDIS generalmente estaban cubiertas de rondeles - muescas circulares o hexagonales que se alineaban en las paredes de la sala de control de la TARDIS y a veces en las paredes más profundas del interior de la nave. Algunos rondeles ocultaban circuitos y dispositivos de la TARDIS (TV: The Wheel in Space, Death to the Daleks, Logopolis, Castrovalva, Arc of Infinity, Terminus, Vengeance on Varos, COMIC: Kane's Story), y por lo menos uno era un escáner (TV: The Claws of Axis, The Beast Below). Masa Romana II dijo que la TARDIS del Doctor pesaba cincuenta mil toneladas con la gravedad de Alzarius. Se supone que la medida se refería al peso de dentro, ya que la TARDIS se podía transportar con facilidad por Marshmen (TV: Full Circle), al igual que como lo había sido antes con los mongoles y los griegos que usaron caballos y carros (TV: Marco Polo, The Myth Makers). Una cuarta parte de esta masa se eliminó de la TARDIS para escapar del Evento Uno (TV: Castrovalva). Una vez, cuando la TARDIS trazó sus dimensiones exteriores en su interior - siendo del mismo tamaño por dentro que por fuera - fue más grande que Gallifrey, pero dado que fue infectado por el virus de la Facción Paradoja de este tiempo, esto pudo haber tenido un impacto en la configuración interior (PROSA: The Ancestor Cell). También se afirma en un capítulo de la octava temporada de la nueva serie, que si la TARDIS tuviese su peso real, partiría la tierra, e incluso Clara la puede llevar en el bolso. Sala de control La sala de control o consola de la TARDIS del Doctor era el espacio en el que se llevaba a cabo la mayor parte de las operaciones de la nave, dominada por una gran consola hoxogonal que se situaba cerca o en el centro de la habitación. La sala contaba con un escáner que permitía ver el exterior y ofrecía el acceso inmediato al exterior de la nave a través de una serie de puertas. Según una fuente, el viaje desde la sala hasta el exterior de la consola requería que el pasajero atravesara la interfaz del mundo real hasta el colazón de la cáscara externa plasmática (TV: Logopolis). Muchas otras fuentes demuestran que las puertas eran puertas, y que la TARDIS extendía una atmósfera respirable (TV: The Runaway Bride, The Stolen Earth, The Beast Below, Meanwhile in the TARDIS). Hay muchas versiones de la sala de control del Doctor, y de hecho ha tenido más de una. : Para más detalles, consulta Sala de control. Otras salas Biblioteca Había una biblioteca en la TARDIS (PROSA: War of the Daleks, All-Consuming Fire, The Dimension Riders). Sus libros incluían Los viajes espaciales de Jane (PROSA: War of the Daleks), Libro desplegable de criaturas repugnantes de otras dimensiones para todos los niños Gallifreyan (PROSA: All-Consuming Fire), La máquina del tiempo de HG Wells (TV: Doctor Who), Robinson Crusoe (PROSA: Heart of TARDIS), El asesinato de Roger Ackroyd de Agatha Christie (firmada en la primera página, sin última página), Guerra y paz, El maravilloso mago de Oz ''y El libro del veo-veo de las aves británicas'' (PROSA: Storm warning). La sala de control también tenía una biblioteca al final de la vida del Séptimo Doctor y al principio del Octavo Doctor (TV: Doctor Who). Durante el tiempo en el que el Undécimo Doctor se recuperaba de la secuelas de la regeneración, la piscina calló en él después de un aterrizaje forzoso (TV:'' The Eleventh Hour). Armario thumb|El armario de la TARDIS ([[TV: ''The Christmas Invasion)]] El Doctor guarda algunas prendas de sus anteriores regeneraciones, así como la ropa de otras personas en el armario de la TARDIS (TV: Pyramids of Mars, The Androids of Tara, The Twin Dilemma, Time and the Rani, The Unquiet Dead, The Christmas Invasion, The Idiot's Lantern, Victory of the Daleks, PROSA: No Place Like Home). Algunos de estos vestidos se recogían por el camino o se lo dejaban los anteriores compañeros de viaje. Su interior contenía trajes de distintas épocas y ambientes, para adaptarse al momento y el lugar en la que los ocupantes de la TARDIS se encontraban. Esto demostró ser útil en numerosas ocasiones para los acompañantes del Doctor, muchos de los cuales se iban de viaje sin traer mucha ropa suya. Algunas ropas tenían bolsillos más grandes por dentro. La mayoría de ellos lo usaron el cuarto, el séptimo, el décimo y el Undécimo Doctor (TV: The Runaway Bride). Durante los acontecimientos de TV: The Unquiet Dead, el Noveno Doctor dio instrucciones muy largas de dónde estaba el armario. Posteriormente, la ubicación cambió y las instrucciones dadas por el Undécimo Doctor a River Song eran considerablemente más cortas. (TV: The Eleventh Hour, HOMEVID: First Night) Campana / Sala del Claustro thumb|left|La sala del Claustro ([[TV: Doctor Who)]]La sala del Claustro estaba relacionado con la campana del Claustro, que sonaba cuando iba a haber un desastre (TV: Logopolis, Time Crash, The Waters of Mars, The Eleventh Hour, JUEGO: Destiny of the Doctors). La sala aparecía ser un jardín con bancos a sus lados y plantas decorando las columnas. El Cuarto Doctor visitó esta sala con Adric antes de su regeneración (TV: Logopolis). Ace intentó relajarse en la sala del Claustro, pero la abandonó cuando la campana no dejó de sonar (PROSA: Cat's Cradle: Witch Mark). Cuando el interior de la TARDIS pasaba por una metamorfosis, la sala del Claustro se convertió en un gran salon gótico, con una interfaz con el Ojo de la Armonía (TV: Doctor Who). Cuando la sala principal de la consola se convirtió en una máquina paradójica con el fin de mantener los efectos de la paradoja que el Amo había creado, la campana sonaba sin parar (TV: Last of the Time Lords). Empezó a sonar cuando los ocupantes de la TARDIS estuvieron en extremo peligro después de que una fuerza vital malvada la poseyera y eliminara su matriz (TV: The Doctor's Wife). Anillo de sujeción El anillo de sujeción era una zona de almacenamiento de la TARDIS que permitía al Doctor a preservar ciertas habitaciones. Cuando Lucie, Susan y Alex investigaron, el anillo contenía habitaciones de muchos de sus ex compañeros, conservados cuando estos habían sido los últimos compañeros en la TARDIS. Las habitaciones se guardaban en orden cronológico, lo que sugiere que Susan era de hecho la primera compañera del Doctor. Susan más tarde bromeó que su abuelo tenía la costumbre de salvar habitaciones demasiado sentimental. Sugirió que el anillo era una de las pocas formas en la que su vida de viajero del tiempo le permitía echar raíces. Después de Susan, Alex y Lucie dejaron la TARDIS para vivir nuevas aventuras en la Tierra, y el Doctor reconsideró la costumbre de mantener tantas salas en éxtasis. Se insistió en que tenía que mirar hacia adelante, eliminando todas las habitaciones del anillo de sujeción - "excepto uno" (PROSA: Relative Dimensions). Piscina La TARDIS tenía una piscina. La utilizaron Leela y Borusa para ocultarse de los Sontarans. Leela lo llamó erróneamente "baño", confundiendo la piscina con una bañera (TV: The Invasion of Time). Se descartó más tarde debido a la fugas, en la que Mel se molestó (TV: Paradise Towers). Se sustituye algún tiempo después (JUEGO: Destiny of the Doctors). Tras el accidente de la TARDIS, tras la regeneración del décimo Doctor, el agua de la piscina - o tal vez la propia piscina - cayó dentro de la biblioteca. Después de que la TARDIS se arreglara, la piscina se restauró, pero el Doctor no sabía donde estaba. (TV: The Eleventh Hour) Finalmente la encontró, y se dispuso a dar un par de largos para dar a Amy y a Rory un poco de intimidad. (TV: Amy's Choice) Más tarde, para salvar a River Song después de haber saltado de un rascacielos en Nueva York, el Doctor le mandó a Amy y a Rory abrir todas las puertas que conducían a la piscina para amortiguar el aterrizaje de River en la TARDIS. (TV:'' Day of the Moon) El Doctor dijo que se deshizo de ella para "dar un empujón a la TARDIS" y poder salir del universo. (TV: ''The Doctor's Wife) Otras *La Sala Cero era una sala en la que no se veía afectaba por el mundo exterior y olía rosas por razones desconocidas incluso para el Doctor. Era un refugio para los Señores del Tiempo sometidos a la regeneración en peligro de fallos. Se eliminó de forma accidental, junto con otras habitaciones de la TARDIS para salir del Evento Uno. (TV: Castrovalva) Más tarde, se construyó uno nuevo. (PROSA: Remembrance of the Daleks) *Algunos compañeros compartían habitación (TV: The Edge of the Destruction). Muchos compañeros tenían sus propias habitaciones en la TARDIS decoradas a su gusto. (TV: Meglos) Algunos recibieron habitaciones de segunda mano, como en el caso de Turlough, en la que es probable porque Tegan no sabía donde encontrar otras habitaciones. (TV: Terminus) : La habitación de Romana se pierde (TV: Logopolis). Se le preguntó al Doctor si tenía habitación. Él no respondió. Casa también eliminó otras habitaciones de la TARDIS cuando la poseyó, dejando a Amy y a Rory con solo una al final del episodio. (TV: The Doctor's Wife) *Había por lo menos catorce cuartos de baño. Uno de ellos tenía un grifo que goteó durante tres siglos, ya que el Doctor perdió sus arandelas. El Doctor impidió la inundación de la TARDIS sellando en un bucle temporal las misma gota de agua para evitar que goteara una y otra vez (PROSA: The Well-Mannered War). *Había un laboratorio que Ace utilizaba para crear su explosvo Nitro-9. (PROSA: Cat's Cradle: Time's Crucible) *La habitación caja era un lugar de almacenamiento (COMIC: Exodus). *En un momento dado, la TARDIS también contaba con extensas áreas de servicios públicos y pasillos que, junto con la piscina, se convirtieron en campos de batalla durate la invasión Sontaran a la TARDIS (TV: The Invasion of Time). El Doctor tenía la impresión de que se había eliminado hasta que se topó con estas en su décima encarnación. (COMIC: Tesseract) *Mel dijo que el Doctor utilizaba la lavandería de la TARDIS para lavar su ropa. (PROSA: The One Doctor) *Un área de máquina de comida estaba originalmente cerca (pero no dentro) de la sala de la consola. (TV: The Edge of the Destruction y otros) *Había un zoo de animales en peligro de extinción, una máquina de café y una sala con una selva dentro. (COMIC: Changes) *Había lo que parecía ser un club de cricket y un campo profundo en las entrañas de la TARDIS. Es aquí donde el recién regenerado Quinto Doctor eligió su ropa. (TV: Castrovalva, PROSA: No Place Like Home) *Había un salón grande en el que el Doctor menciona como un "armario baúl", que sorprendió a Sarah Jane. Cuando Sarah dijo que era demasiado grande como para ser un armario baúl, respondió: "He visto armarios baúl más grandes". (TV: The Masque of Mandragora) *El Doctor tenía una galería de arte con obras de todos los períodos de la historia (TV: The Invasion of Time). Los rescató de desastres en los que la historia decía que se destruyeron. (PROSA: Dust Breeding) *La TARDIS tenía una cocina (PROSA: Relative Dimensions), que incluía una nevera (COMIC: The Whispering Gallery). El Doctor le señaló la ubicación de esta sala al capitán Avery después de meterlo dentro de la TARDIS. (TV: The Curse of the Black Spot) *Había varios jardines y salas con prados abiertos (PROSA: No Place Like Home). *Había un garaje. El Doctor tenía una moto Vespa dentro de ella. (TV: The Idiot's Lantern) El Sexto Doctor alquiló una vez un Volkswagen y lo metió en la sala de la TARDIS. (PROSA: Instruments of Darkness) *Durante su octava encarnación el Doctor tenía una cancha de crocket en la TARDIS. (PROSA: Caerdroia) *Durante su décima encarnación, varias salas de hace años (y siglos) seguían almacenadas en lo más profundo de la TARDIS, incluyendo la sala que se parecía a una catedral donde el Doctor una vez luchó con el Amo (TV: Doctor Who) y un dormitorio que había utilizado Adric, (COMIC: Tesseract) *Tenía una sala de enfermos. En la TARDIS del Undécimo Doctor se llegaba subiendo las escaleras, llendo a la izquierda y a la izquierda otra vez. Al parecer tenía suministros médicos para curar a Mo de la vivisección viva (TV: Cold Blood). *Tenía una sala de dibujo en la que el Doctor decía ser su "estudio privado". En su interior había recuerdos de muchos de los viajes de sus anteriores encarnaciones (JUEGO: TARDIS). Los elementos en su interior variaban (JUEGO: The Gunpowder Plot). *Había una sala de sol con una tumbona (JUEGO: TARDIS). *Había una puerta verde, cerca de la sala de dibujo en la que el Doctor de dijo a Amy que no pasara (JUEGO: TARDIS). *Cuando el Doctor intentó salir del universo, dijo que estaba eliminando la lavandería y la pista de squash número siete para dar a la TARDIS un impuso adicional (TV: The Doctor's Wife). Esto indica que el menos había otras seis pistas de squash. Sistemas Sistemas de control específicos El Cuarto Doctor afirmó que los controles de la TARDIS eran isomóficos, aunque esto parece haber sido un plan para el beneficio de Sutekh el Destructor (TV: Pyramids of Mars). De hecho, varios compañeros fueron capaces de hacer funcional la TARDIS y hasta hacerla volar (TV: Castrovalva, Four to Doomsday, The Visitation, The Five Doctors, The Parting of the Ways, The Sontaran Stratagem, Journey's End, The Time of Angels, The Lodger) Los Señores del Tiempo también podían dirigir a la TARDIS por control remoto por lo general, cuando el Doctor señaló una vez amargamente, como podía hacerse cargo de "un trabajo sucio que no quieren tener en sus manos limpias" (TV: Colony In Space, The Brain of Morbius). El Segundo Doctor utilizó una vez un control remoto Stattenheim portátil para convocar a su TARDIS (TV: The Two Doctors). La TARDIS también era vunerable a la desviación o reubicación de los Guardianes, los Eternos, y otros seres inmensamente poderosos como el Guardián de Traken (TV: The Ribos Operation, Enlightenment, The Keeper of Traken) y el Silencio (TV: The Big Bang). El Cuarto Doctor instaló un aleatorizador en los subsistemas de navegación. Fue finalmente eliminado (TV: The Armaggedon Fact, The Leisure Hive). La consola del Undécimo Doctor Los sistemas de la sala de control del Undécimo Doctor fueron bien entendidos. Según la fuente, cada uno de los seis paneles controlan funciones discretas (JUEGO: TARDIS). *El panel mecánico tenía una palanca liberadora del motor, una palanca para abrir la puerta, un estabilizador giroscópico, fijado debajo del mecanismo (descrito como un freno de mano físico) y unos diales de visualización de la TARDIS. *El panel de mando en el que figura el ocular (una alternativa a los escáneres visuales), el freno de mano del rotor del tiempo y el acelerador del espacio / tiempo. *El panel de navegación contenía un control del tiempo y el espacio hacia atrás y hacia adelante, un indicador direccional, un acelerador atómico (La bola hilada y puntiaguda) y la entrada de localización espacial (un teclado de ordenador). *El panel de diagnósticos tenía reguladores de inercia, sistemas de refrigeración (medidores), un mechero [[Archivo:Consola comunicacion.jpg|thumb|El aspecto del panel de comunciaciones de la TARDIS del Undécimo Doctor.]]bunsen y un dispensador de micrófono / agua. *El panel de comunicaciones en el que se situan el teléfono analógico, un comunicador digital, la grabadora de voz, el detector / monitor / cambiador de ondas de radio y un escáner / máquina de escribir. *El panel de fabricación contiene la función de materializar / desmaterializar, generador armónico, altímetro temporal, un dispensador de fabricación (descrito por ser capaz de fabricar destornilladores sónicos y otros dispositivos tecnológicos - que finalmente albergó el destornillador sónico) y un dispositivo de enfoque Heinsenberg que se utilizó para romper el Principio de la Incertidumbre de Heisenberg. Este dispositivo se llama palanca en zig-zag. Gracia temporal El Cuarto Doctor dijo una vez que en el interior de la TARDIS existía una especie de "gracia temporal", y que las armas no funcionaban en su interior (TV: The Hand of Fear). Sin embargo, el sistema pareció funcionar más en el momento en el que el Quinto Doctor pilotaba la nave (TV: Earthshock, Arc of Infinity). Durante sus viajes con Lucie Miller, el Octavo Doctor explicó que el sistema de gracia temporal no había funcionado en años (PROSA: Human Resources). Más tarde, Jack Harkness disparó una arma de energía dentro de la TARDIS del Noveno Doctor, y el Décimo Doctor y Martha tuvieron que esquivar los rayos de energía disparados en la TARDIS (TV: The Parting of the Ways, Human Nature). El Undécimo Doctor le habló a Mels sobre la gracia temporal, que en realidad fue "una mentira inteligente" para evitar que disparase su arma en el interior de la TARDIS (TV: Let's Kill Hitler). Sistemas de emergencia La TARDIS del Doctor poseía sistemas de emergencia como la Pagoda de Jade, un "bote salvavidas" de algún tipo que podía, en teoría, pilotarse (PROSA: Iceberg). En situaciones de emergencia, se unía a un planeta con una atmósfera respirable y clima soportable (PROSA: Sanctuary). La TARDIS también tenía un sistema que, cuando la TARDIS quedaba a la deriva por el espacio y sin tripulación, automáticamente se acoplaba a un centro de gravedad cercano (TV: Voyage of the Damned). También había ajustes de emergencia insertados por el Doctor. El Programa de Emergencia Uno era una gorma de rescatar a sus compañeros (pero no al propio Doctor) si la muerte del Doctor parecía inevitable, trasportándo a la TARDIS (con los compañeros dentro) a sus hogares respectivos en el tiempo y en el espacio (TV: Bad Wolf, Silence in the Library). Otra podía reunir a la TARDIS con el Doctor si eran separados; al principio requería que alguien entrara en la TARDIS e insertara un "disco de control autorizado" para activarlo (TV: Blink). Después de estar totalmente instalado e integrado en los sistemas de l anave, la TARDIS comenzaba el programa de forma automática y sin ayuda externa en diversos intentos de comunicarse con el Doctor, que había quedado atrapado en un bucle temporal (TV: The Wedding of Sarah Jane Smith). La TARDIS poseía un interruptor etiquetado como "LAD" (que significa "Localiza Al Doctor"), que fue utilizado por Lucie Miller (PROSA: The Beast of Orlok). La TARDIS tenía capacidad de auto-reparación después de sufrir una brecha en el casco o de haber sido tirado a un núcleo de energía z-neutrino (TV: Voyage of the Damned, Journey's End). Después de un daño mayor, se reconstruía completamente, cambiando la apariencia interior y exterior (TV: The Eleventh Hour). La TARDIS tenía un sistema de alarma conocida como la Campana del Claustro, que se activa en situaciones extremas (TV: Logopolis, Doctor Who, Turn Left, The Waters of Mars, The End of Time, etc). Otros programas de emergencia se activaban cuando la TARDIS estallaba. Este programa en particular bloqueaba la sala de control en un bucle temporal para proteger a cualquier ocupante (TV: The Big Bang). También había un mecanismo de seguridad cuando se eliminaban salas de la TARDIS, que de forma automática, redirigían a los seres vivos de la sala borrada hasta la sala de control (TV: The Doctor's Wife). Sistemas de defensa Más allá del circuito camaleón, la TARDIS podía teletransportarse una corta distancia desde su ubicación actual si era atacado. El Doctor lo llamó Sistema de Desplazamiento ante una Acción Hostil (HADS, por sus siglas en inglés) (TV: The Krotons). Un sistema relaccionado con este tenía como objetivo proteger la TARDIS en el aterrizaje de vehículos en el camino aproximándose, hasta evitar que aterrize, por ejemplo, en las vías del tren. Esta característica falló cuando la TARDIS aterrizó en la vías del tren de Vichy France. El Segundo Doctor, Ben, Jamie y Polly tuvieron que empujar físicamente la TARDIS de esta vía hasta un lugar seguro antes de que el próximo tren pasara por allí. (AUDIO: Resistance) La TARDIS tuvo por un momento un escudo defensivo que utilizó un extrapolador macro-kinético en forma de onda Tribophysica. (TV: The Parting of the Ways) Sistemas de ataque La TARDIS más tarde consiguió algunos sistemas de ataque, lo que pudo haber sido causado por su desarrollo en el Edificio. Este arma permite al Edificio o a la TARDIS del Doctor destruir Gallifrey, aunque todo esto se logra sólo mediante la canalización de toda la energía de las armas del Edificio. (PROSA: The Antecestor Cell) Circuitos de intuición Usando una representación gráfica del universo conectado a la red neuronal de la TARDIS, la TARDIS era efectivamente capaz de crear suposiciones y presentimientos de donde debían estar. A pesar de que la nave podía adivinar donde necesitaba estar, no estaba en condiciones de informar al Doctor de lo que tenía que hacer una vez que llegara allí. (PROSA: ...And Eternity in an Hour) Invisibilidad thumb|left|La TARDIS del Doctor se hace visible ([[TV: The Impossible Astrouant)]]La TARDIS también era capaz de hacerse completamente invisible. La primera vez que lo hizo, fue cuando una nave espacial disparó sobre ella cal materializarse en el lado oscuro de la Luna. El misil que golpeó la TARDIS dañó su estabilizador visual, volviéndola invisible. El Segundo Doctor, con el tiempo, fijó el elemento (TV: The Invasion) El Undécimo Doctor consiguió que la TARDIS se volviera invisible en el Despacho Oval, 1969, aunque no está claro si el estabilizador visual estuvo involucrado. El presidente Richard Nixon estaba presente cuando la nave aterrizó en su despacho. No supo que estaba allí hasta que se hizo visible (TV: The Impossible Astrouant). El Doctor también utilizó la invisibilidad para esconder su TARDIS en el Área 51 (TV: Day of the Moon). El Undécimo Doctor dijo que hacía mucho tiempo que no lo usaba, ya que gasta un montón energía de la TARDIS (TV: The Impossible Astronaut). Otros sistemas *La TARDIS parece ser capaz de bloquearse ante la presencia de otros Señores del Tiempo, particularmente miembros de la familia del Doctor, aun cuando al hacerlo se crea una paradoja temporal. (TV: The Doctor's Daughter) *El Doctor le ha hecho modificaciones y adiciones de vez en cuando. En algún momento, la TARDIS fue equipada para escribir archivos de ordenador en un CD-ROM normal terrestre. (TV: World War Three) También modificó la consola para que aceptara DVD y permitirle así a Sally Sparrow utilizar un disco especializado para activar la TARDIS. (TV: Blink) *La TARDIS se podía desincronizar un segundo con el resto del universo. El décimo Doctor lo hizo una vez para evitar que el Amo se apoderara de ella. (TV: The End of Time) *La TARDIS tenía la capacidad de permitir al Doctor y a los demás entender una gran variedad de idiomas. (TV: The Christmas Invasion) Para ver más, Circuito telepático. *La TARDIS tenía un enlace con la Matriz. Después de la Guerra del Tiempo, esta Matriz fue lo único que quedó. (COMIC: The Forgotten) *Tenía los estabilizadores activados por los interruptores azules. River Song los utilizó por primera vez, aunque se desconoce si el Undécimo Doctor sabía previamente acerca de estos. Dijo que hacían el viaje más aburrido. (TV: The Time of Angels) *Tenía frenos, que, de acuerdo con River Song, estaban siempre activados, por lo que la TARDIS aterrizaba con ese ruído característico. Cuando aterrizaron la TARDIS, pero sin frenos, aterrizó sin hacer ningún tipo de sonido. (TV: The Time of Angels) *Tenía botones de ketchup y mostaza. (TV: Vincent and the Doctor) *La TARDIS tenía una parte llamada "rectificador". (TV: The Lodger) *Los motores de la TARDIS se apagan automáticamente cuando no hay nadie en la nave. (TV: The Pandorica Opens) *La TARDIS tenía circuitos telepáticos de los que las personas podían transmitir mensajes a través de sus pensamientos. (TV: The Doctor's Wife) *La TARDIS puede cambiar el medio dentro de sus habitaciones e incluso adelantar el tiempo dentro de sí misma (o al menos crear una ilusión sobre esto). (TV: The Doctor's Wife) *La TARDIS podía estabilizar los cuerpos de los Dobles al entrar en la sala de control. (TV: The Almost People) *La TARDIS tenía una interfaz de voz con la que el Doctor podía comunicarse. Podía adoptar la forma de algún individuo conocido. (TV: Let's Kill Hitler) *La TARDIS tenía un extractor de humos. Esto se utiliza para deshacerse de los gases de la sala de control. (TV: Let's Kill Hitler) *La TARDIS contenía un ascensor que conducía por lo menos a tres pisos. (JUEGO: TARDIS) Personalidad Las TARDISes eran inteligentes. La TARDIS del Doctor desarrolló una personalidad. El Octavo Doctor la llamó "sentimental" y K9 "estúpida". (TV: Doctor Who, The Invasion of Time) Aunque inteligente, normalmente era incapaz de comunicarse vocalmente con el Doctor (TV: The Edge of Destruction, The Runaway Bride). Cuando la TARDIS no llevaba al Doctor a dónde él quería, le llevaba a dónde ella creía que necesitaba ir (TV: The Doctor's Wife). El Sexto Doctor la consideraba por ser una de las compañeras en las que más confiaba (JUEGO: Destiny of the Doctors). La TARDIS manifestó un miedo prejudicial hacia Jack Harkness, que era un punto fijo en el tiempo (TV: Utopia). Mostraba una hostilidad similar con Charley Pollard cuando esta empezó a viajar con el Sexto Doctor (AUDIO: The condemned), aparentemente debido a la naturaleza paradójica de su existencia (PROSA: Storm Warning). Esto dio luga a un "rechazo" de la TARDIS para proteger a Charley de virus como lo había hecho con los compañeros anteriores (PROSA:'' Patient Zero). Cuando la historia del Doctor se cambió debido a que se había regenerado antes de tiempo, la TARDIS sintió que se había infectado con el virus de datos Facción Paradoja, que amenazaba con convertirlo en un miembro de la Facción. La TARDIS absorbió esta infección, para mantenerse junta incluso después de que casi se hubiera destrozado durante una anomalía dimensional (PROSA: ''The Shadows of Avalon). Si no lo hubiera hecho, el Doctor probablemente se habría corrompido por la Facción. Cuando al Décimo Doctor le atacó Es'Cartrss, la TARDIS intentó ayudarlo con la Matriz, tomando formas de sus compañeros y ayudándole a recuperar sus recuerdos (PROSA: The forgotten). El Doctor respondía a la personalidad de la TARDIS como una gran tierna. Se refería a está con su "querida vieja cosa" en más de una ocasión (TV: The Deadly Assassin, The Robots of Death). El Undécimo Doctor se mostraba abiertamente hacia ella, llamándola "cariño" y "cosa sexy" poco después de su regeneración (TV: The Eleventh Hour). En muchas de sus encarnaciones la antroformizaba refiriéndose a la TARDIS como "ella". De hecho, una fuente sugería que no era un coloquialismo: La TARDIS era en realidad hembra (PROSA: The Lying Old Witch in the Wardrobe). También demostraba un rudimentario sentido del humor al elegir mostrar sólo las imágenes de sus compañeras atractivas a Amy Pond cuando le ordenó mostrar las compañeras pasadas del Doctor, haciéndole regañarla por no incluir al menos al "perro de hojalata". (TV: Meanwhile in the TARDIS) thumb|La TARDIS y su "ladrón". ([[TV: The Doctor's Wife)]]La TARDIS mostraba una personalidad femenina cuando su matriz se transfirió temporalmente al cuerpo humanoide de Idris. Mientras estaba con esa forma, pensó que Rory era "guapo" y afirmó que ella había elegido al Doctor como un compañero de viaje. También se refirió a los restos de TARDIS de la chatarrería como "sus hermanas", lo que implica que consideraba a todas la TARDISes como algún tipo de hembras. La TARDIS a los antiguos compañeros del Doctor como "extraños" y no conocía los nombres de Amy y Rory, apodándolos como "la chica naranja" y "el guapo" respectivamente. Ella, sin embargo, parecía estar de alguna forma familiarizada con la cultura de la Tierra, una vez comparando los esfuerzos del Doctor por construir una consola de TARDIS con "un niño de nueve años que intenta reconstruir una moto en su habitación". Se quedó perpleja con la referencia del Doctor con los palitos de pescado. Cuando el Doctor le preguntó su nombre, esta quiso que la llamara "Sexy" porque es lo que él le llamaba en privado (más tarde se presentó a Rory y a Amy con este nombre); también expresó su cariño cuando se la llamaba "Vieja Amiga". Justo antes a que el cuerpo de Idris fuera destruido y la conciencia de la TARDIS se depositara en dentro de la nave, la TARDIS compartió un angustioso "hola" con el Doctor y se pudo oir las palabras "Te quiero" cuando el cuerpo de Idris desapareció. (TV: The Doctor's Wife) : Nail Gaiman, el escritor del episodio, escribió en The brilliant book 2012 indicando que Idris / La TARDIS estuvo a punto de decir que ella eligió quedarse con la forma de cabina de policía no porque el circuito camaleón se había roto, sino porque al Doctor le gustaba. También calificaba a Rory como "guapo" y a Amy como "la chica naranja" porque ella raramente se acordaba de los nombres de los compañeros del Doctor. Como ninguno de esos temas tocan la pantalla, su lugar en el canon es debatible. Detrás de las escenas *La importancia de la TARDIS para la franquicia de Doctor Who se reconoció a finales de 2009 cuando la BBC dio a conocer una nueva versión del logo de Doctor Who en el cual las letras iniciales de la serie "DW" están formadas con la silueta de la conocida cabina de policía. *A pesar de que la TARDIS es parte esencial de la serie desde sus inicios casi todas las historias pasan fuera de ella con excepción de algunas como TV: The Edge of Destruction o Time Crash en que la historia ocurre dentro de la cabina. O por ejemplo TV: Amy's Choice en la cual, aunque muchas escenas hayan sido filmadas en exteriores dado que todo eran ilusiones, se podría decir que el capítulo ocurre todo dentro de la TARDIS. TV: The Invasion of Time fue la primera historia en donde se hizo un recorrido por las entrañas de la TARDIS (incluso se vislumbraron destellos ocasionales de habitaciones individuales). Otro "Tour" más modesto se produjo en TV: Castrovalva. También se vieron nuevas localizaciones de la TARDIS en la película de 1996. En las tiras cómicas en cambio casi todas las historias ocurren en su totalidad dentro de la TARDIS incluyendo por ejemplo CÓMIC: Changes y CÓMIC:'' Tesseract. En TV: [[La mujer del Doctor|''La mujer del Doctor]] se mostraron también mas áreas aparte de la sala de control desde que la serie comenzó de nuevo en 2005. *La TARDIS aparece aleatoriamente en el videojuego ''Fallout''. *La TARDIS ha aparecido en todos los capítulos televisivos a excepción de Mission to the Unknown, Doctor Who and the Silurians, The Sea Devils, The Sontaran Experiment, Genesis of the Daleks y Midnight. *El ruido característico de la TARDIS se crea a partir del raspamiento de una cuerda de piano con una llave. *En una escena eliminada de Journey's End el Doctor le da al Doctor meta-crisis un esqueje de TARDIS y Donna menciona que es una forma de hacer crecer su propia TARDIS. bg:ВИОИВК(Доктор) en:The Doctor's TARDIS pt:A TARDIS he:הטארדיס של הדוקטור nl:Tardis ru:ТАРДИС Докторa fr:TARDIS (Docteur) Categoría:Vehículos Categoría:Vehículos del Doctor Categoría:TARDISes